Saving Monica
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica is 16. Chandler is 17. Monica has been hiding something from him. Can he help her before it's too late? Read to find out.
1. bruise

16 year old Monica snuck down the stairs. Her mom was asleep on the couch with a beer in hand. Her dad was on a business trip. He was gone a couple weeks a month. Every time he left, Judy Geller would start drinking. Lately, she started hitting Monica. But Monica kept her mouth shut. Her brother Ross didn't know about it. Either did her boyfriend of 4 months, Chandler.

She tip toed back upstairs. She went in her room, locked the door and decided to sneak out her bedroom window. When she got outside, she smiled when Chandler wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you win the football game?" She asked him as the cool breeze blew.

"We did. 12 to 2." He smiled. "Why weren't you there?"

She wanted to say because her mom wouldn't let her. Because, her mom said if she left she would be in big trouble when she got back. That if she left, her mom would make sure she would regret it. She knew she couldn't tell him though. "I had to help my mom with some stuff." She told him.

He softly stroked her cheek with his thumb. "My mom has a date tonight. She said she didn't care if you come over. Do you want to?"

She looked back at her house, then at Chandler and smiled softly. Her bedroom door was locked and her mom was asleep. Ross was at Rachel's. "I would love to."

He took her hand and they went a couple houses down to his place. When they got to his room, he laid down and she laid close to him.

"You're so beautiful." He said against her hair. He rubbed her side and then her back until she winced in pain. "Are you ok?"

She quickly sat up. "Uh yeah. I'm fine." She smiled.

He sat up and put a hand on her leg. "Why did that hurt?"

"It must have happened when Ross and I were playing around." She said not looking at him. She hoped he bought it.

He rubbed her arm then slowly lifted up the back of her shirt. "Mon that looks like a hand print."

She pushed him away and stood up. "It's nothing to worry about."

He looked at her concerned. "It looks like it is something to worry about. I love you."

A smile spread across her face. "I love you too Chandler."

He closed the gap between them and kissed her. "Is someone hurting you?" He put his forehead against hers.

She closed her eyes. "I should go." She said and pulled away.

"Don't do this." He said quietly.

She didn't answer though. She left before he could stop her. She ran home then hurried in her window. She was relieved that it was still quiet in the house. So her mom was still sound asleep.

Chandler went down stairs and got a drink. His mom came home while he was in the kitchen.

"Hey honey, where is Monica?" She asked looking around.

He sighed. "She left. There is a bruise of a hand print on her back. When I asked her about it, she freaked out and left."

Nora rubbed his back. "Whatever is going on, you need to be patient. She will come to you when she's ready."

He nodded. "But I'm worried about her."

She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I know but just trust me. If you keep asking, you're going to push her away."

Chandler just nodded. He knew she was right. He had to be patient with Monica. She would tell him eventually. He hoped so at least.


	2. Christmas party

**Thank you for reviewing**

"Where are you going?" Judy asked when she saw how nice Monica looked.

Monica looked from her full length mirror and over to her mom. "Chandler's mom is having a Christmas party. Dad said I could go." She said. Now that Jack was home, things were better.

Judy nodded. Monica could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't want her going.

Monica got her purse and went to Chandler's. When she pulled up, there were already quite a few cars. She smiled when she got out. Chandler was outside to greet her.

"Hey." He smiled and softly kissed her lips.

"Hey." She smiled back at him.

He took her hand and led her inside, where he introduced her to everyone. "Can I give you your present early?"

She nodded and accepted the egg nog he handed her.

"Come on then." He took her out in the back yard, where they sat on a porch swing together.

"You know I love you right?" He asked.

She nodded and swallowed hard. She didn't like the start of the conversation.

He pulled out a small box from his pocket. "This is a promise ring for you." He took it out of the box and placed it on her finger. "Do you like it?"

She smiled and admired it. "I don't know what to say. This is beautiful."

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you."

She rubbed his cheek. "I love you too."

As the night went on, Chandler and Monica went up to his room. The party was his mom's friends. So they had gotten bored.

Monica laid down on the bed and Chandler slowly got on her as they kissed. Their kisses grew deeper and they got more intense.

"Are you sure?" Chandler asked. They both had never done this before.

She nodded and rubbed his back. "Yeah, I want to do this with you." She knew now was a good time. There were no bruises since her dad had been home for a couple of weeks.

He kissed her again and quickly ran to lock the door and then got a condom.

After they were done, they laid in each other's arms.

"I should go. It's late." She quietly said as she rubbed his chest.

He kissed the top of her head. "I wish you could stay longer."

She lifted her head and kissed his lips. "Me too honey."

After every one was gone, Chandler helped his mom clean up from the party. "Mom, Monica and I slept together."

"Please tell me you used protection." Nora said.

Chandler smiled. "Yes mom. We did. What I wanted to say was, there were no bruises."

"Well her dad is home." Nora pointed out.

Chandler nodded. "Yeah you're right."

Nora put a hand on his shoulder. "Remember what I said though. Don't push her away."

"I remember mom. I won't. I love her." Chandler told her.

Nora smiled and hugged him. "I'm happy for you honey."

"I just want to protect her." Chandler said when they pulled apart.

"I know but just be patient." Nora said.


	3. hospital

**Thank you for reviewing..**

**I had to think of something to put next**

Monica lie awake in bed. Her dad had just left to go back on the road. Now it was just her mom, Ross and herself there. Ross was at Rachel's once again though. She didn't like it when it was just her and her mom there.

She couldn't sleep so she thought she would go into the kitchen and get a cup of hot tea. That always seemed to help. Her mom was already in bed. Monica was so happy. She went into the kitchen and accidentally dropped a pan.

Before she knew it, her mom stormed into the kitchen.

"Why did you wake me up?" Judy yelled.

Monica quickly picked up the pot and placed in on the stove. "I didn't mean to. I was just coming in for some hot tea and dropped the pan." She said with fear in her voice.

Judy didn't care what Monica's excuse was. She didn't like to be woken up. She went over to Monica and started hitting her. Over and over again. Monica screamed and cried. Judy didn't seem to care though. She didn't stop.

The next morning, Chandler stood at his locker that was right next to Monica's. Monica wasn't there though. Chandler was worried. She had never missed a day of school.

He stopped Ross when he was walking by. "Where is Mon?"

Ross shook his head. "I don't know I slept at Rachel's."

Chandler nodded and pulled out his cell phone. He called Monica and it went straight to voicemail. Then he called his mom.

"Hey mom I am leaving school. Monica isn't here and her phone is going right to voicemail. I need to make sure she's ok." Chandler said.

Nora smiled. "Ok but after you check on her will you go to school son?"

"Yes mom I just need to know she's ok." Chandler said. Then he drove to Monica's house. He went up to the house and knocked on the door but no one answered the door. Now he was even more worried than before. He sat in his car, thinking about what to do next.

He quickly answered the phone when he saw he was getting a call from Monica.

"Baby are you ok? Where are you?" Chandler asked when he answered the phone.

"I'm in the hospital." She said.

Chandler's eyes got wide. "You are? What happened?"

"Could you just come up here?" Monica asked.

Chandler drove to the hospital. He asked what room she was in and ran to it without stopping. When he walked into Monica's room, he could feel tears fill his eyes. She had bruises on her face, neck and arms.

"What happened to you?" Chandler sweetly asked and kissed her lips as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Monica smiled when she felt his hand on hers. But didn't say anything.

Chandler sighed. "Please just tell me. Whatever happened I bet it has something to do with the bruise I saw when you were at my house that one night." He looked down at her and saw her crying. He wiped her tears away. "Please don't cry. I just want to help you. I want you to tell me so I can be there for you and help you." He pushed the hair back from her face. "You can trust me."

She looked into his blue eyes. She knew she could trust him. She loved him. He was an amazing boyfriend. She knew someone had to know. "It's my mom. She did this." Monica admitted.


	4. Cops

**Thank you for reviewing**

After hearing that Judy had been hitting Monica, Chandler was furious. He wanted to save his girlfriend. His mom said he still had to go to school. When he wasn't in school, he was at the hospital with Monica. He even spent the night with her.

Three days later, she was able to go home from the hospital. The only problem was, her dad wasn't home yet. He would still be gone another week or two.

Chandler walked in and smiled at her. "Are you ready to go home?"

She looked from the window at him. "No I don't want to be there with her. She's never hurt me this bad before." She could feel herself shaking just thinking about it.

Chandler walked over to her, sat on the edge of the bed and brought her into his arms. "All you have to do is talk to the cops. Then you won't have to go back home."

Monica moved her head from his chest and looked into his eyes. "The cops? Chandler I can't do that."

He looked at her confused. "Why can't you? If you do she can never touch you again."

She rubbed his cheek. "If I leave her then that means leaving Ross, Rachel and you. I don't want to leave you or my brother or best friend." She touched his cheek again. "I love you chandler."

He smiled and softly kissed her lips. "I love you too baby. Rachel's mom said she would ask if you could stay with them."

She smiled. "Really?"

He nodded and rubbed her arms. "All you have to do is talk to the cops."

She took a deep breath. "Ok, I'll do it."

He smiled. "Thank you."

Rather than taking her home, he took her to his house. There is when the cops came and talked to Monica. She told them everything that had been happening. They agreed to start an investigation.

"Are you ok?" Chandler asked once the cops were gone.

She nodded. "Yes." She cuddled close to him. "Thank you for all your help."

"You're welcome. Do you want to sleep here tonight? At least I'll know you're safe." He told her.

She smiled. "I would love to."


	5. run away

**Thank you for reviewing**

"Where are you going?" Chandler asked from his bed the next morning. He watched as Monica got her things together.

She bent down and kissed him. "Honey, I need to go home. My mom doesn't know I slept here last night."

He rubbed her hand. "Do you want me to go with you?"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine."

Monica walked into her house and saw her mom sitting on the couch. With a drink in her hand of course.

"Where have you been?" Judy asked.

Monica took a deep breath before answering. "I was at Chandler's house."

Judy nodded. "Did you tell the cops I hurt you?"

Now Monica was scared. She wasn't sure how her mom would react. "I had to mom. The hospital knows what happened and so does Chandler."

Judy stood up and walked over to her daughter. "Leave, I don't care."

Monica looked at her mom confused. "You don't mean that mom."

"I do mean it. Your father and I are getting a divorce. Ross is 18 now so he's gone. I want you gone." Judy demanded.

About an hour later, Monica found herself at Chandler's front door with her stuff.

Chandler looked at Monica's things then back at her. He brought her in a hug. "Baby, what happened?" He let her in and brought her things in while Monica explained to Chandler what had just happened.

"Don't you worry, I will ask my mom if you can stay here." Chandler said and brought her on his lap. "Everything is going to be ok."

Monica nodded with her head against his chest. "Thank you."

Later on in the day, Monica was in Chandler's room while he talked to his mom about her staying there.

"Chandler I don't know if that's a good idea." Nora said.

Chandler's mouth dropped open. "How can you say that? My girlfriend got kicked out of her house."

Nora shook her head. "I know that but you're only 17 and she's only 16. The two of you living in the same house just wouldn't be the best idea."

Chandler frowned. "Fine." He didn't know how to tell Monica that. It would crush her. He had an idea though.

He waited for a couple hours, then he put some of his things and Monica's things in his car.

"Where are we going?" Monica asked as they drove down the road.

"My family has a lake house about an hour away. We could both use some time away." He smiled and rubbed her leg.

She nodded. "That's a great idea."

That night, Chandler watched Monica sleep so peacefully. He was glad she never had to go back to her mom. He just wasn't sure what his mom would say. He didn't care right now. He would just worry about it in the morning. Right now he was happy and he never wanted it to end.

The next morning, Chandler was awoken by his phone ringing. He tip toed out of the room so he wouldn't wake up Monica and he answered it.

"Where are you?" Nora demanded to know.

Chandler pushed his hair back. "The lake house. Please don't be mad mom."

"Don't be mad? You left. You ran away with your girlfriend." When he didn't respond she kept talking. "If you're not home by tonight, I will come out there." She said sternly then hung up.


	6. epilogue

**Thank you Mondlerfan101 for reviewing**

"Why are you being so quiet?" Monica asked after they ate breakfast that morning. He barely talked and barely ate. She rinsed the dishes and Chandler washed them.

Chandler watched her rinse the last dish and put it in the dish drainer. "I need to tell you something." He took her hand and led her to the couch.

Monica could see the sadness in his eyes. "Ok you're scaring me. Just tell me."

He rubbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "My mom thinks it wouldn't be appropriate for you to live with us because we're both in high school still. I just wanted one night with you, so I brought you here. My mom called while you were sleeping. She said that if we're not home by tonight that she's coming up here. I don't want you to have to go anywhere. I love you and I want you here with me."

She rubbed his cheek. "I don't want to leave either. I also don't want you to get into trouble by having me here. My dad called this morning. He said I can come live with him and Ross."

Chandler nodded and wrapped an arm around her. "Where does he live?"

"An hour away from you." She said sadly.

He kissed the top of her head. "I promise I will come see you."

She kissed his chest. "You better."

They spent an hour there, just talking before they had to drive back. Chandler put their suit cases and then they drove home. Before his mom could yell at them, he told her about how Monica was leaving to live with her dad.

Chandler was sad when Monica had to leave that night. He held her in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered.

She closed her eyes, taking in the moment. "I love you too Chandler." She got in her dads car and they drove away.

He drove up there every weekend to see her. Her dad didn't mind. He really liked Chandler.

Finally two years had passed. Monica was 18 and Chandler was 19. He was going to college and Monica had just graduated high school. Monica looked around at all the people at her graduation party. None of them mattered because the one person that meant most wasn't there. She missed Chandler. She broke up with him three months ago though. She didn't think it was fair to him that they had a long distance relationship. She regretted her decision every day though.

While everyone talked, Monica snuck up to her room just to be alone. She heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in." She said, not facing the door. She gasped when she felt two arms wrap around her from behind. She smiled when she turned around and saw who it was.

"I missed you." She said as she hugged him.

"I know you wanted to break up but I have a good job and an apartment in the city. Please come live with me. The apartment is close to my school and job. I make enough to take care of you." He kissed her lips. "Please Mon? I miss you and I love you more than anything in this world."

Monica could feel tears form in her eyes. "Yes." She jumped in his arms. "I don't want to be away from you."

That day, they moved her stuff in. Monica started school and got a job.

Two years after that, Chandler proposed and of course Monica said yes.

A couple years later, Chandler and Monica stood in her new restaurant. "I can't believe this is mine." She smiled.

He kissed the side of her head. "You worked hard for it." He smiled and picked up their 2 year old daughter Grace who was hugging his leg. All the people there made her nervous.

Monica smiled as she looked at her husband and daughter. "I'm glad you came after me even though I broke up with you."

He kissed her lips. "Me too baby. Me too."


End file.
